


One Way or Another

by addictedkitten



Category: Alias, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, that time when I wrote Julian Sark into every fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Dom's necessarily easy, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

It's not like Dom's necessarily easy, okay? It's just that you're coming in at a point where it might seem that way, because he's making out with this blond guy in the back seat of said blond guy's Aston Martin (which, by the way- hot), and honestly Dom doesn't really know much about him except that, um, he has a really nice car, with leather seats. Also a really nice throat, once you got him unbuttoned, which Dom had. The sort of throat that needed to be marked up, really. Dom was working on that. He had goals.

But let's be fair about this. It had been a long night that started early and tipsy and was quickly wending its way over to late and absolutely smashed, at least by the time they all got to the fourth bar, or possibly it was the fifth. It had started out with a bunch of them but that number kept getting lower, and so Dom was leaning against the wall at the back of the bar, drinking something which had alcohol in it, but he wasn't sure what else. That was okay with him. 

Elijah was off probably grinding inappropriately with his sister, not that Dom was there to judge, by any means. Hannah was a fine girl, blond and pretty like that guy at the bar. Dom was moving, and he wasn't sure exactly when that had started happening. 

"I'm Dom," he said to Hot Blond Guy. "I'll be buying your next drink."

"That's not necessary."

"I'm doing it all the same," Dom said obstinately. "Cheers." He raised his shot and then threw it back. His throat felt a bit numb. Nothing that Blond Guy's mouth couldn't cure, Dom was sure of it. Not that that would work on the inside, but...okay, Dom was just going to think about Blond Guy's mouth on his throat some more. He bet it would be warm. "You're from back home."

The man inclined his head a little, in acknowledgement. "I'm not from around here," he said, his tone implying all sorts of terrible things about Los Angeles. Dom was actually pretty fond of L.A., though, because sometimes the clubs had hot blond guys in them. Dom bought him another drink, and one for himself. "My name is Julian."

"Charmed, Julian. And what are you celebrating?" Dom asked.

"Freedom," Julian said.

"I'll drink to that," Dom said, although at that point he probably would have drunk to anything. He emptied his glass, and then there was a loud clink as he set it back on the bar. Then some other things- a crowded dance floor, Julian's hand on his thigh, the crumple of Julian's expensive suit in Dom's hands- okay, so maybe Dom was kind of easy. Easy like pushed up against a wall under the dim red glow of the exit sign, making out with Julian at three o'clock in the morning. But again, to be fair about things- Julian was really, really hot. 

"Let's go somewhere," Julian said, his breath hot against Dom's neck. "My car-"

Dom cut him off with another kiss, and then nodded, although he got distracted by Julian's jaw in the middle of nodding and had to kiss that too, and then they were stumbling further into the parking lot. Dom bumped back up against Julian's car, and when Julian tugged him toward it he decided that, first of all, he wanted a car just like it, and secondly, for now he would settle for having Julian in it, which wasn't really settling so much as fucking fantastic. 

"Sark, there you are, we have to- what are you doing?" There was a girl dressed up in her best Hollywood starlet clothes, with- was that a wig? Huh. Also, she seemed to be talking to Julian, who had stopped pushing up Dom's shirt, which just wasn't on, as far as Dom was concerned. 

"Hello, Sydney," Julian said.

"You know, I'm authorized to shoot you if you disobey orders," she said.

"You didn't order me not to have some fun," Julian said. 

"It was implied, Sark. Come on, let's go. We're not finished here."

"Hey, no, wait," Dom said.

"Sorry," Julian said. "Business."

"You look familiar," Sydney said, squinting at Dom.

"No I don't," Dom said.

She gave him a long look, then shrugged. "Sark, let's go." She paused, looking at Julian. "Nice hickey, by the way."

Julian was buttoning up his shirt, which was sort of sad. "Thank you," he said smoothly, and turned to Dom. "I apologize, Dominic."

"These things happen," Dom said, although that was actually false, as these things didn't usually happen. He was still intoxicated enough to be agreeable, though. He got out of the car, rubbing his neck. He suspected he might have a hickey of his own. Good, he liked those. Julian and the girl were getting in the car. "Hey," Dom said.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find you," Julian said, which was encouraging, and also a little disquieting. Maybe Julian was in the mob or something. That would explain the (really, really) nice car. 

Dom watched as they drove away. He did not, to his credit, wave.

"You!"

Dom jumped a little.

"You!" Elijah said again. Hannah was leaning against him, giggling. "Here you are."

"Here I am," Dom said. Hannah sidled over and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Dom," she said, poking him in the chest, "Have I ever told you how hot you are when I'm drunk?"

Yes, she had. "No," Dom said, "tell me."

"Elijah," she said. "Tell him."

"You're hot, Dom." Elijah grinned, slinging an arm around Dom's waist. "Let's go home."

The night, Dom thought, seemed to be looking up again.


End file.
